The Call
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron's life has taken a turn for the worse.  What will he do?
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all characters associated with the show are owned by Disney. I have no claim to the characters.

Ron sat in the darkened room. His life had taken one of the worst turns in his life. Kim had promised to be there always and now, he didn't want to think about it. What had happened to them. The kids were at his parents. He sat in the darkened room by himself. He started writing on a pad that was in his lap.

**Someone called today**

**And you took the call**

**You had to leave then.**

**You didn't have a chance to say anything**

**Someone called today and you had to leave**

**You left without saying a word**

**You left behind all we had worked for.**

**I was left behind alone.**

**Someone called today and you had to leave**

**You left behind the children,**

**The children who love you so,**

**They asked why did mommy have to leave?**

**Someone called today and you had to leave,**

**You left me behind after years of blessed marriage**

**I had to ask myself why?**

**I had to ask myself what had I done?**

A voice called his name from the darkness. "Ron?"

Sorry this is so short, but I felt I needed to stop here. You will see why with next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and the other characters of the show are owned by Disney. I have no rights or claims to the characters or the show.

Part two,

"Ron"

It was Kim, he moved to the side of her hospital bed. She smiled weakly as his face came into her view. There was little light in the room just the light that he had been writing by on the other side of the hospital room. "Kim, how do you feel" he asked. "I felt better" she said. "You scared me" Ron whispered with tears in his eyes, "I thought I had lost you". "So not the drama" she said as she smiled. Kim raised her hand and touched his cheek. "Where are the children?" "At my folks, they aren't sure what is happening, but they are scared. I'll call them in a bit, tell them mommy is ok and will be coming home soon. Kim, I can't believe it, after all we faced, after all the injuries that you have had, a bee sting almost kills you. Your mom called it anaphylactic shock. A few more minutes and I would not have had you anymore. The docs told me it was touch and go there for awhile, you had stopped breathing and had started to turn blue. Your heart was doing all funny things. But, they say you will be okay now. Go back to sleep" She closed her eyes and nodded. Ron returned to his seat and picked his pad back up and continued writing.

**The Lord called today and You had to leave**

**You left to be with him.**

**I promised to give you up only to him,**

**and to him only do I give you up.**

**The Lord called today and you had to leave**

**You left to be with him.**

**You left to be with him, but he sent you back to me.**

**He sent you back to me, for it wasn't yet your time.**

**The Lord called today and you left to be with him.**

**He sent you back to me, he sent you back to the children.**

**He sent you back to us, it wasn't your time to leave.**

**He sent you back as a gift of love.**

**He sent you back as a gift of love,**

**A gift to be cherished ever more,**

**A gift that was lost but yet regained.**

**A gift of love that I will remember forever.**

Ron placed the pad on the floor next to his chair and looked over to his wife. It was so close. He had nearly lost one of the most important things in his life. He would never take life for granted. He promised to himself that he would make himself worthy of the gift he had just received. He would do everything in his power to let Kim know what she meant to him. His treasured gift of love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is a little different from some other fanfics. If you are curious the poem was written by me under the very same circumstances as Ron faced. The poem was written the evening after the incident after I had returned home with my children. Although it was a reaction to a shot and not a bee sting, I still nearly lost the most important person in my life. It is an experience that I do not wish to repeat. I hope that you enjoyed it. I am not sure why I am making this into a FanFic. But, I just wanted to make Kim and Ron a little more human. The new shows seem to show Ron and Kim getting closer. (this is written after the new episode where Kim kisses Ron on the lips) Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.

CaptainKodak1


End file.
